Draconian Therapy
by johnnyd2
Summary: Being the last gym leader of a region isn't easy for Clair. Luckily for her, she is about to get comfort from a place that's closer than she expected


Draconian Therapy

Johnnyd2

Disclaimer: I do not own Clair, Dragonair, or any other pokemon stuff, they belong to Nintendo.

This fic is my part of a fic trade for Vycksta of serebiiforums and

Clair had been worn out from the recent battles at the Blackthorn City gym. Being the 8th and final gym leader in Johto had its downsides, that meant that she usually had to deal with the toughest pokemon making her battles all the more intense. Right now she was taking a break in the Dragon's Den, Soaking her feet in the waters of the underground lake as her Dragonair swam around. Clair was adorned in her usual outfit, sans her cape, gloves, and shoes. Clair was thinking to herself about everything that was happening, and how she had to do it all on her own. It then hit her that she really was alone, aside from her pokemon, alone to train, alone to love. She began to wonder about her life, and her longing for someone to love.

At that moment her Dragonair saw her gloomy expression, it wanted to help its trainer whatever way it could, then it came up with an idea. Dragonair swam up to Clair and looked into her eyes, Clair then proceeded to pet Dragonair a little as it nuzzled her bare leg. Dragonair then surprised Clair by wrapping its head around her leg and dragging her into the shallow water. Clair was caught off guard by this action, but even more so when she surfaced, she noticed the shorts she was wearing were gone. "What?!" Clair shouted in shock.

Dragonair then bursted out of the water, wrapping its serpentine body around the blue haired gym leader's body. Clair was stunned, but didnt struggle much as she was curious as to what Dragonair was doing. Dragonair continued its antics by putting its horn under the bottom of Clair's shirt, and lifting it over her head and off her body. Clair was blushing heavily as she was now only in her undergarments. The dragon pokemon then glared mischievously at Clair as it proceeded to use it horns to snap off Clair's bra, at the same time using its tail to pull of her underwear. "Dragonair! What are you doing? " Clair yelled.

As if it understood Clair completely, Dragonair withdrew, uncoiling from the now naked gym leader, sliding back into the water. Clair was embarassed, but at the same time feeling bad for how she had just yelled at her pokemon. She moved a little deeper into the water hoping to find Dragonair. She got what she was looking for as Dragonair emerged from the belly-deep section of the water. "Dragonair, im sorry... I just felt so shocked, but i realized, is this the love im looking for?" she questioned Dragonair.

Dragonair then cooed in response and went up to Clair and rubbed its head against her. Clair returned Dragonair's affection and wrapped her arms around its neck. "Dragonair, Im not sure of your actions, but I think we should enjoy this moment. Lets just relax and have fun." She whispered.

Dragonair eyes lighted up as it dove underwater, Clair following suit. They swam together for a while, Clair petting Dragonair as it brushed her as it swam by. Eventuallly they went up for air, but when she came up, she didnt see Dragonair come up with her. She was confused for a second before she felt the tight feeling of Dragonair coiling around her, going from her legs to her head. They looked each other in the eye, each enjoying the other's presence. Dragonair then broke the stare by licking Clair's face. "Dragonair! What are you doing? that... feels good?" she stated.

Dragonair continued to play with Clair, squeezing her in its coils and licking the area around her breasts. Clair laughed, blushing intensely as Dragonair continued its loving treatment. It went on like this for a while until Dragonair stopped, and looked Clair in the eyes once more. Clair was abashed by this action, then she was stunned when Dragonair moved its mouth over that of the blue haired trainer. Clair was surprised, but went with it, blushing deeply and moaning lightly as Dragonair continued to caress her with it's serpentine body.

Clair's head was running in ecstasy, as she continued to make out with her own pokemon. After a while, the duo stopped what they were doing and seperated their heads. "So, seems like you have more feelings for me than i thought." the blue haired gym leader whispered to her pokemon as she took its head into her arms, stroking Dragonair's smooth skin.

The dragon pokemon cooed in response as it stayed wrapped around Clair a little longer. After some time, Dragonair uncoiled from Clair, and the two got out of the water. "Dragonair... I never knew you felt like this for me, but, I understand your feelings. I focus so hard on doing my best in battle, that i completely forget about my pokemon, including you. Thanks for showing me that you care." Clair said as she embraced Dragonair one more time before returning it to its pokeball. She then proceeded to get dressed as best as she could, knowing that a new level of connection with her pokemon had begun for her.


End file.
